


The Fine Art of Poisoning

by UndergroundCry



Series: Tumblr prompts [6]
Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Bellarke, F/F, F/M, Like, im so much trash, of course, total trash for them
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-30
Updated: 2015-06-30
Packaged: 2018-04-06 22:06:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 976
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4238253
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UndergroundCry/pseuds/UndergroundCry
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tumblr prompt: you have to do a pirate!clarke au! now!</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Fine Art of Poisoning

− She’s going to regret that. – Clarke says, breathless. The girl looks down at jasper, who, only now, could be considerate out of risk. Anya’s men speared he in the chest. It took three days and a big amount of different herbs to save him with Octavia’s help. While they were trying to save him, Bellamy, the right-hand man of Clarke Griffin, with Raven and Miller’s help, was running the ship. 

Clarke was born in one of the most privileged family of London, the infamous daughter of Lady Abbigail and Lord Jake Griffin. Her life was always dangerous, mysterious and no one but her right-hand will ever know her whole story… or at least, so says the legends about her. Born into the royalty was something that some were able to kill to have and some were able to kill to see themselves free of that. The girl was one of this rare people. At the age of seventeen, her father was murdered by her mother and nothing, even her surrounded-by-mysteries childhood, could prevent her of the shock. 

Already had learned the art of medicine, she ran away with her few true friends. Bellamy, her stableman and Octavia, his sister; Monty and Jasper, two young Lords ready to give up of the fame and fortune to live an adventure; Harper and Monroe, two orphans that worked at the Griffin’s Mansion; and Finn and Raven, two poor but geniuses lovers, Raven worked with machines and Finn was a peacemaker who always tried to save everyone from the Hell’s Fire with Jesus, his Lord and Savior.

They stole a ship as easily as Clarke would steal food from her house’s kitchen when she was a kid. And then they spent the next year recruiting crew to the ship, stealing and plundering cities and running away from Anya – the Real Army’s Commander.

********

Lexa. Greek. Delivered from Alexandra. ‘Defender of mankind’. The woman, also known as The Witch of The River, lived not in London, where was born, but at The Isla de La Muerta. It’s one of the few lost islands that exist. It cannot be found except by those who know where it is. Lexa resides in the depths of the island. The Witch had already dated Clarke and Anya and most of the female pirates of her time. She was described differently by different people, without a portrait conclusive about her appearance; Just like Aphrodite, she would be shown as the person's expectancy of her. Source of strength and wisdom, the young woman is sought by sailors of all wide world and, if the tales are right, universe. Daughter of Satan, The Angel of God, the Revenge in Person, the Witch’s house is a dark place, full of shelves with glass jars containing unknown things. 

Her advices were riddles capable of turning the smartest man in the earth into madness. So obscure, profound and difficult, but at the same time the simplest thing you ever heard. Full of darkness and ancient knowledge.

− With all your men, Clarke, – the Witch would say, sitting in her wood chair, that looked much more like a throne, drinking Clarke’s favorite tea. She takes a sip and continues – with all The Pirates Order, all ships from Europe, America, Africa and the other two continents, would you be able to win this fight, if you start a war? – the calm way she says it makes Clarke nervous, it always have been this way. 

− I won’t start a war, Lexa! The war is already above our heads! I have to fight back or she will think she scared us! You know it! – the blonde girl rose from her seat and started pacing around the small room, pretending to look at the strange jars. 

− Yes, I know it. – was the Witch’s answer.

− So why are you making me say it out loud? – Clarke asks, turning in her heels to face the woman she already loved.

− Because you came here to know the truth not to be blinded and fooled by it. Because if you cannot say it out loud you cannot handle it when the time arrive. Because there is a difference between listening and hearing, just as there is a difference between seeing and knowing. My sweet Clarke, are you saying you do not have a choice or you have one and you are choosing war?

The blonde warrior straightened her spine and looked to the woman, that to her, looked like a brunette princess. 

− What I am saying, Witch, is that I do not have a choice. Anya captured and tortured one of my. She hurt my family. She almost killed Jasper. She is not getting away with it. I have no choice.

The Daughter of Satan stands up when she heard the determination in Clarke’s voice. Cupping her ex-lover cheeks, The Witch of The River says her what would come to be her final words to the Andromeda Fury’s Captain.

− So, if you must go, if you have this duty, if you have to start a war you do not know how to end, so in peace may you leave this shore, in love may you find the next. Safe passage on your travels, until our final journey to the ground. May we meet again, Clarke of The Sky People.

Clarke’s eyes were watering when she got out of Lexa’s tent and she thought how could she possibly miss so much something that was never really hers. But, having or not been hers, the pain, the heavy weight in her stomach reminded her how much it hurts to have people that you love dead.  
When she reached Bellamy in her ship, he knew just for looking into her eyes that they were going to war, because now she knew she could not afford to lose again someone that she loved, someone like him.


End file.
